


Spoons

by heygirl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, like a lot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-27
Updated: 2017-11-27
Packaged: 2019-02-07 17:19:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12845850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heygirl/pseuds/heygirl
Summary: "They are having breakfast when Kara decides that she is going to ask Lena to marry her."(A little story about the morning that Kara realizes she really wants to marry Lena)





	Spoons

**Author's Note:**

> it's just a silly little story. hope y'all like it.

They are having breakfast when Kara decides that she is going to ask Lena to marry her.

It starts off like any other morning. Lena wakes up first and jumps into the shower while she lets Kara sleep an extra fifteen minutes. When she finishes in the shower, Lena opens the door to the bathroom slightly to let the steam out and to call out to Kara.

“Babe, it’s 6:30. It’s time to get up.” she shouts while moisturizing her face.

Kara’s head emerges from underneath the pile of blankets and she sits up at stares tiredly at the wall for a minute. Lena sees her from the bathroom and chuckles to herself. She walks out of the bathroom with only a towel on and kisses Kara lightly on the lips before muttering a soft “Good morning.”

Kara hums in contentment and gets up to join Lena in their respective morning routines in the bathroom.

While Kara brush her teeth and does her hair, Lena puts on her makeup and does her eyebrows. They both steal glances at one another because even after the three years they’ve been together, it’s like they still can’t believe that they’ve got the girl of their respective dreams. 

Lena finishes first and walks out of the bathroom to change into one of her usual work outfits. Today, she is going to CatCo with Kara so that she and James can talk about some issues they’ve having with the newest edition of the magazine.

“Kara, sweetie, we’re running a little late today so we’re just going to have to eat cereal. What kind do you want?” Lena asks as she puts on the simple diamond pendant Kara had given her for their second anniversary, the finishing touch to her outfit.

“I’ll just have whatever you’re having.” Kara calls out from the bathroom.

Lena walks to their kitchen and turns on their Keurig machine so they can both have a cup of coffee with their breakfast. She takes two bowls, two spoons, and a box of Cheerios to the table.

Lena’s pouring her cereal in the bowl when Kara finally comes out of the bedroom, dressed and ready for the day. 

They sit down to eat and have a light conversation about what their plans for the day. 

“I’m going out to talk to the bank employees to find out what they know about last week’s –“ Kara is saying when Lena excitedly grabs the box of Cheerios from in front of them.

She looks at her girlfriend in bewilderment.

“I’m sorry, Kara. I was listening, but I got distracted because the box says that they have special Star Wars spoons that change color when you put them in cold milk.” Lena says as she sticks her hand in the box of cereal.

“I found it!” she says, pulling a small gray spoon in plastic wrap out of the box. “Ooh, it’s R2-D2.”

Kara watches as her girlfriend excitedly pulls the spoon free of the plastic and dunks it in her bowl of Cheerios. Kara laughs because Lena is a genius and she could probably easily make her own spoon that does the same thing but here she is, excited about a piece of plastic.

“Look, Kara! It’s actually working.” Lena demonstrates by pulling the spoon out of the bowl and holding it out in front of Kara’s face, and the spoon is blue now, to Kara’s surprise. 

Kara smiles at her girlfriend, happy that she is happy. Lena takes her regular spoon out of the bowl and places it on a napkin and continues to eat with the newest addition to their utensil family.

Suddenly, Kara hears Lena gasp softly before whispering, “I can’t wait to see what spoon the other box has.” to herself. 

It’s at that moment, when Lena’s eyes are practically shining in genuine excitement over some simple toy, that Kara decides she wants to marry her. 

She watches Lena with all the love in heart, so much love that it actually hurts her chest, as her girlfriend is munching on her Cheerios using that plastic spoon and reading the news on her phone. Kara wants this every single day of her life. 

She wants to know that every morning when she wakes up, that Lena will be there right next to her, brightening up her day before it’s even really started. She wants to spend every morning side by side in their bathroom, getting ready for day. Or walking the short distance to work together. She wants to come home to Lena, sitting there with their dog, drinking a glass of wine, on the days she gets out before Kara.

She wants to see the shine of a ring that symbolizes their eternal love and devotion to one another on Lena’s hand when they’re doing the most mundane of tasks, like getting vegetables at the grocery store. She wants to make love to her wife every night because she never gets tired of the way Lena sounds, the faces she makes, and the love that flows between them during these intimate moments.

Kara wants to spend every moment she can with Lena, calling Lena her wife.

“Hey, what’s going on over there?” Lena says, looking curiously at Kara, interrupting Kara from her thoughts.

Kara simply smiles at her as she says, “Nothing.”

As Lena gets up to put their bowls in the sink and reverently places her new spoon on the side of the sink, Kara thinks about how excited she is to make this miraculous woman her wife.

**Author's Note:**

> i found one of those star wars spoons in my box of Cheerios last night lol


End file.
